


Past

by Cat_o_pawtra



Category: Fairy Tail, Stingue - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sting is bad at romance, enjoy~, i feel like Rogue has too many doubts about Sting's loyalty, like really really fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_o_pawtra/pseuds/Cat_o_pawtra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue wishes Sting was more romantic, but Sting is incapable of that...or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm I feel like my summaries are getting cheesier every time x////x  
> Anyway this is a really fluffy fic for Stingue Week 2015 day 6  
> Enjoy~

  


Romance was not one of Sting’s strong suits and it killed Rogue every single time they had a date. To be fair, nothing could ever top their first date. It was something Rogue would never forget it all his life. That small restaurant down by the river and all the cherry blossom trees blooming. It had been the only time Sting had ever been romantic.  
  
“Rogue?” a voice asked and pulled him from the clouds. The Shadow Dragon Slayer lifted his head and sleepily blinked into Yukino’s face. He had completely zonked out.  
  
“Sorry. I didn’t sleep too well last night.” Rogue mumbled and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yukino laughed and leaned in with a smirk on her face,  
  
“Now whose fault was that?”  
  
Rogue blushed embarrassedly and replied hastily,  
  
“I-I don’t know w-what you are talking about.”  
  
Yukino merely smiled and straightened up again. She was silent for a while, watching Sting fool around with Orga and Rufus, before she turned back to Rogue and asked,  
  
“You two haven’t been on a date in a while. Did something happen?”  
  
“No, it’s nothing like that. Sting just...well he...fails at being romantic.” Rogue replied and over dramatic tears ran down his cheeks. Yukino laughed softly and said,  
  
“He can’t be that bad.”  
  
“His idea of a romantic dinner date is takeaway pizza.” Rogue deadpanned.  
  
“What’s wrong with that?” Yukino asked, even though she already knew that Sting was a lost cause.  
  
“We take the pizza home.” Rogue replied flatly and Yukino nodded understandingly, remaining silent afterwards. Maybe she should talk to Sting about it.  
  
“If only he was as romantic as he was when we went on our first date. Nothing will ever be able to top that. I guess I just do live in the past.” Rogue muttered and rose from his seat. Yukino watched Rogue leave, only to notice Sting looking over to them with a hurt look on his face.

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


Rogue sat on the couch at home, staring aimlessly into the TV that played a show he did not even like. His mind was too busy wondering over the conversation with Yukino this morning. Sting really hadn’t done anything romantic or special with him in a while. Was there something he was hiding? Suddenly a thought stole itself into Rogue’s mind and his heart shattered. Was Sting seeing someone else? It couldn’t be. He couldn’t possibly! No! Sting wasn’t allowed to see anyone but him!  
  
Rogue stood up, just as Sting walked through the door. The two of them stared at each other for a while, both confused at the others reaction. Finally, Sting smiled and said,  
  
“I’m home.”  
  
“Yes you are.” Rogue replied quietly and let himself drop back down on the couch. Sting frowned and sat down on the couch beside Rogue,  
  
“What’s wrong?” the blonde asked, concerned about his boyfriend’s strange behaviour. Rogue replied simply,  
  
“Nothing, why do you ask?”  
  
Sting didn’t ask after that. He merely rose and vanished for a few minutes before emerging from the bedroom all dressed in casual clothes.  
  
“I’m heading into town. Do you want anything specific to eat?” the blonde asked as he pulled on his coat and opened the door. Rogue shook his head and replied as casually as he could,  
  
“Nah, anything that’s fine with you.”  
  
Sting didn’t reply and merely closed the door. Rogue felt like he had said something wrong, but he was far too caught up in his own mind, thinking Sting was doing something behind his back to notice. It wasn’t until later that Rogue felt some kind of remorse for what he had said to Sting. The blonde still wasn’t back yet. In the end, Rogue ate by himself.  
  
It was sometime around midnight when Sting finally returned. He smiled slightly as he saw Rogue sleeping in their queen size bed and slipped out of bed, before cuddling up to his boyfriend. He knew Rogue was still awake, but for a while he just lay there in silence with him.  
  
“It’s Saturday tomorrow.” Sting murmured sleepily.  
  
“You mean today.” Rogue replied with a slight edge to his voice. Sting nodded and nuzzled into Rogue’s hair,  
  
“Don’t be mad Rogue, I’ll tell you everything tomorrow. I promise.” and then he fell asleep, leaving Rogue wide awake and slightly panicked. Sting would tell him everything tomorrow. So he had been hiding something after all. Rogue’s heart began to beat faster and he didn’t find any sleep for a long, long time. 

  


\-------------------------------------------------

  


Morning came, and Sting was still snuggled up to Rogue. Somewhere in his sleep, the Shadow Dragon Slayer had mostly forgotten his anger from last night, but that had now been replaced by worry and it was killing him. What would he do if Sting was cheating on him? What would he say? Somewhere deep down, Rogue knew he was being unreasonable but his mind was too far gone.  
  
“Morning.” Sting mumbled sleepily and Rogue flinched. Sting was awake. It was beginning. The blonde frowned confused and kissed the back of Rogue’s neck gently before he slurred,  
  
“Why are you so nervous?”  
  
“W-Well you were going to tell me why y-you’ve been avoiding me and staying out late.” Rogue stuttered and cursed his cracking voice. Sting hummed sleepily and replied,  
  
“Yeah...tonight.”  
  
Tonight?! Rogue couldn’t believe it. And how could Sting possibly say it so carefree. Did he think nothing of their relationship anymore? Was the past year meaningless to him? Sting nuzzled into Rogue’s hair again and murmured,  
  
“Why are you so tense?”  
  
“Because...” Rogue began but then he broke off and freed himself from Sting’s hold, hastily climbing out of bed. Sting propped himself up on his elbows and frowned at Rogue’s strange actions. The blonde watched as Rogue gathered his clothes and headed to the bathroom without another word. Sting wished he could tell him right now. He really did...but it wasn’t the right moment yet. Sleepily, he too crawled out of bed. Night time couldn’t come any quicker. He really, really had to get this off his chest.  
  
“Morning!” Lector greeted the blonde as he emerged from the bedroom and Sting returned the greeting sleepily before he stumbled to the kitchen and downed an entire bottle of milk. Suddenly something tugged on his pajama pants.  
  
“Did you and Rogue have a fight?” a voice asked and Sting looked down to see Frosch looking up at him with big, frightened eyes. Sting crouched down and petted the exceed lovingly.  
  
“No, nothing like that. I promise.” the blonde replied and his kind smile was enough to convince Frosch. Rogue appeared in the doorway to the kitchen and looked down at Sting with a pained expression. Sting rose again and looked from Rogue to the empty milk bottle and grinned goofily,  
  
“Sorry. My bad.”  
  
“Doesn’t matter. I’ll just drink something else.” Rogue replied, sounding harsher than he had intended and Sting frowned again. So Rogue’s mood hadn’t changed after all.  
  
For the remainder of the day, Sting spent his time hunched over a stack of paperwork that he hadn’t managed to finish over the week and Rogue had disappeared somewhere without a word. He really was behaving strangely. 

  


\--------------------------------------------------------

  


“Why am I putting this on?’ Rogue asked as he held a blindfold in his hand. Sting grinned at him goofily and replied,  
  
“Because it’s a secret. Come on, put it on already.”  
  
Rogue surrendered and bound the blindfold around his eyes, making sure he could still see though. Sting looked at him oddly and then pulled the blindfold further down, much to Rogue’s dismay.  
  
“It’s no fun if you peek.” the blonde told him and then grabbed his hand. Rogue had no idea where Sting was taking him, but for some reason, suddenly he didn’t care. With Sting’s hand in his, he let the blonde lead him to their unknown destination.  
  
“Are you okay?” Sting asked every now and then to make sure Rogue wasn’t panicking yet and the Shadow Dragon Slayer merely nodded, but it was enough for Sting. Enthusiastically, the blonde continued to pull Rogue along. They had been walking for a while now and Rogue was sure that it was the exact distance from their house to the town Sabertooth lay in. His suspicions were confirmed when the loud bustle of evening shoppers met his ears, but Sting walked right past it. The noise of the town died down and a fresh breeze caught Rogue’s ponytail as Sting still walked on.  
  
“Alright, we’re here.” the blonde finally said and as Rogue came to a halt, the faint sound of a river caught his attention. At first, his mind did not make the connection, but as Sting slowly undid the blindfold, Rogue’s heart skipped a beat. Blooming cherry blossom trees in the evening sun and the river flowing calmly behind it. And there, surrounded by serene gardens stood a small restaurant. Rogue couldn’t believe his eyes. It was just like that time.  
  
“Come on, or we’ll be late for the reservation!” Sting urged and Rogue turned around to his boyfriend to see Sting wearing the exact same clothes he had worn that day too.  
  
“Sting, you-...” Rogue wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Sting grabbed his hand again and smiled at him lovingly,  
  
“Come on already!”  
  
Rogue didn’t need to be told twice and followed Sting into the restaurant. It was quiet at this time of day, just like it had been on their first date. The waitress led them to a small table on the balcony that overlooked the river and the two watched as the sun sunk into the water. A gentle spring breeze carried cherry blossom leaves with it and they danced on the river before settling and floating with the currents. Feelings Rogue hadn’t felt in so long bubbled to the surface. Or maybe he had felt them but never cared to pay any attention to them.  
  
“I’m sorry I’ve been out so much lately.” Sting finally said after they had ordered their food. Rogue felt terribly guilty for being so moody about it all. He should have known better.  
  
“Truth be told, this place was shutting down and I happened to come past here about a week ago, so I decided to help them out with some of the guilds funds. I know everyone will kill me when they find out...but I couldn’t just let this place disappear. Not when it was so special to the two of us.” Sting continued and a small smile graced his features as he spoke. Rogue’s eyes widened surprised and his cheeks heated up. How wrong he had been.  
  
“I also overheard your conversation with Yukino yesterday. I’m sorry that I couldn’t tell you earlier, but I really wanted this to be a surprise.” the blonde finished and reached across the table to clasp Rogue’s hand. Before Rogue could reply, their food arrived and the two heartily ate their dinner together for the first time in forever. By now, the sky was a deep scarlet and the river was bathed in a soft orange light.  
  
“I’m...also sorry for how I have treated you over the past few days.” Rogue mumbled quietly and Sting only smiled, giving his hand another squeeze.  
  
“No need to be sorry at all.” Sting replied with a bigger grin and Rogue smiled too. To think after all this time they were finally having a romantic dinner again. Rogue turned his head to look out at the river and as he did so, a large chocolate mousse was set down in front of him.  
  
“S-Sting, I can’t eat all of that!” Rogue gasped embarrassedly and Sting’s grin only grew,  
  
“That’s what you said last time too and you finished it no problem at all.”  
  
Rogue blushed a deep scarlet that rivalled that of the sky. Still, he ate the dessert heartily and Sting watched him amused. As Rogue ate the last few spoonfuls of chocolate mousse, he realised that something was written at the bottom of the bowl. His heart began to beat out of his chest as he pushed the remaining dessert to the side and uncovered the letters that were hidden below.  
  
Will you marry me? It said and Rogue’s heart stopped. For a moment he stared at the bowl in disbelief but when he looked up at Sting, he found the blonde holding a ring between his fingers with a large grin on his face. Rogue couldn’t stop the tears then. Happiness like none he had ever felt before burst out and Rogue laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
“Yes.” he said and Sting’s eyes widened in sudden realisation.  
  
“Yes, I will marry you.” Rogue repeated and Sting almost dropped the ring. The blonde rose rapidly, his chair clattering to the ground beside him and some customers turned to look their way, but none of that mattered to the two of them as Sting stepped around the table and Rogue held out his hand. Snugly, the ring slipped onto Rogue’s finger. It was a perfect fit.  
  
“Did you...?” Rogue began, marveling at the beautiful silver ring. Sting laughed shyly and ran his hand through his spiky blonde hair,  
  
“Yeah, I did. It was a pain in the ass to say the least.” he replied, thinking back to the time he spent crafting the ring out of concentrated magic.  
  
“I-I don’t know what to say.” Rogue mumbled ashamed and Sting laughed again,  
  
“Yeah, this was as far as I planned. From here on out I’m winging it.”  
  
“Of course you are.” Rogue laughed too and looked at Sting strangely. He finally realised that in his own way, Sting had always been romantic, but Rogue had been too caught up in the past to see what was right in front of him. At that very moment, Rogue was reminded just how irreplaceably precious Sting was to him.  
  
“I love you.” Sting told him gently and Rogue began to cry all over again, making his fiancée panic and frantically ask what was wrong.  
  
“I love you too.” Rogue replied and wiped away his tears, pulling Sting down for a kiss. Never again would Rogue say that Sting wasn’t romantic. Because if you are too caught up in the past to see the present and the future, your life will pass you by and you will miss the moments you will never have again. Rogue knew that now and he would never, ever let himself forget that. He would always stay by Sting’s side until death do them apart and with that final thought, the sun vanished into the water.

  



End file.
